


I Choose You

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: A sigh and a silent prayer later, the blonde wills herself to get up and prepare for work. Another day, another case without her partner.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	I Choose You

**_But if I had a choice I know where I would be  
_ _At the end of the day, I choose you_ _  
_ _-Alessia Cara, I Choose_ **

* * *

A knock on the door in the middle of the night is not something that excites Chloe in any way. Good thing Trixie is with Dan, but she would have preferred Maze to be around so that she wouldn’t have to draw her service firearm or worry about anything for the matter. But here she was, slowly climbing down the stairs, gun in hand, on edge ever since that fateful day where the man she loved had to leave. 

She peeks into the peephole that was recently installed on her door and found no one. Great. 

_I guess I’ll take Maze on that offer to have a doorbell camera installed so I could at least rest easy._

But before she could make her way back upstairs, another knock was heard, a little bit louder this time. Chloe thinks it’s ridiculous now, whoever is on the other side would be arrested so she goes and almost tore open the door to find a tall, dark and handsome devil, a bit disheveled barely able to keep his footing balanced.

“Hello, Detective,” He says weakly, “I’m crashing at your place, if you don’t mind.” and promptly collapses in a heap on her porch. 

“Lucifer?”

How she dragged him into her living room or even had the strength for it, she didn’t know but she got it done. The consultant was filthy, hair all over the place, and his impeccable Armani was ruined. But despite that, Lucifer’s face was serene, almost like saying he’s home. 

Chloe didn’t know what to think. What happened in the first place? How is he back? More importantly, was he staying for good? 

The Detective ran her fingers to his hair, oh how she missed him! Terribly so. Even though she wasn’t sure he could hear, she tells him, “Stay with me?”, barely a whisper. 

But he responds, “At the end of the day, Detective. I will always choose you.” Even though he’s clearly out of it. 

“I love you,” Chloe continued, because she wasn’t sure if this was real or not. In any case, she wanted to reiterate the phrase. 

“I love you, too.” Once again he answers, half-awake and half-dreaming. Chloe couldn’t help the tears from falling. It was reassuring to hear it straight from him. He didn’t say it back then. But she knew. 

Morning came and Chloe found herself in her own bedroom, her face tear-stained. Perhaps it was a dream after all. 

* * *

A sigh and a silent prayer later, the blonde wills herself to get up and prepare for work. Another day, another case without her partner. 

Freshly showered and barely ready to face reality, she descended the stairs and smelled...bacon? 

_Was Maze back? No, she wouldn’t cook for me. Not ever._

The Detective’s heart started beating faster, could it be? 

“Good morning, Detective!” The pitch may be a little higher than usual but Lucifer could care less. 

“Lucifer?”

“In the flesh. Care to have some breakfast before we solve a murder? Coz I’m starving here. I haven’t eaten in forever.”

Chloe was happy crying at this point, still in utter disbelief. She goes to him and envelops him in an embrace, one that he immediately reciprocated. 

“I will stay by your side, Chloe. Don’t worry.”

If Lucifer said so, then it must be true since he never lies. Finally, something else she could look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic from The Willoughbys movie. LSS with the song and I couldn't help but write another one for Deckerstar.


End file.
